A Dance
by LuniaWolfe
Summary: Set just before 'Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts', the inner circle needs to brush up on their dancing skills and Solas receives a starting revelation. (Solas/Lavallen) One-Shot


_This idea popped in my head while reading another FF by PrincessTverski "Let's Show Them How It's Done. So shout out to her for giving me a much needed muse. I am going through my 2_ _nd_ _play through and romancing Solas for the first time. I found it very hard to say no to all that Culleny goodness, but I held firm. So if there is any problems storyline wise, I'm sorry, I don't have the money or god internet connection to get Trespasser. I am about to start 'Wicked Eyes, Wicked Hearts'. This is set sometime before the ball._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Bioware does. (If I did, I would have a bit more money…)_

* * *

Solas had forgotten how much he enjoyed watching others dance. He had been showing Arwen some of the dances that he has learned in his travels across the Fade after she had expressed a passion for dancing. Her eyes would sparkle as she told him of her many adventures in the woods where Clan Lavallen would camp. She would frolic through the trees and sometimes into a bear cave or some other such place that she didn't belong. He watched her as she explained to the rest of her inner circle the need for learning to dance at a formal ball with the events of the Winter Palace coming up. After a little bit of grumbling, she gave them her stern look that she rarely used and they got to it, not wanting to let her down.

Those that could dance were quickly pair with those that could not. Vivianne was instructing Iron Bull, who was trying not to step on her toes. Dorian was working with Sera, but they were not getting much accomplished because they were laughing at the others as they danced. Jospehine was helping refresh Blackwall's memory, since he seemed to know some of the dances a little. Cullen and Cassandra both kept bumping into each other because they would forget the moves to an Orlesian waltz and start either a Nevarren or Fereldan dance. Varric stood to the side, chuckling and watching them make fools of themselves.

Yet Solas and Arwen glided around the room, the feel of her hand in his. His hand pressed to the small of her back, doing little circles where her long red hair kept it from view. He was still of a mind to keep their relationship private, but enjoyed these little moments of public affection in small ways almost as much as he enjoyed his walks in the Fade.

"It would seem our dancing lessons are paying off, for you at least," Solas remarked as he heard Vivianne scold Bull for stepping on her toes.

"I have a passion for dancing and a wonderful teacher. What more could you expect, ma hahren" she giggled. "Yet you seemed to have something on your mind that brings you joy, ma vhenan," she whispered her endearment to him.

"You are correct, da'len," yet his eyes showed her that he did not think of her as a little child. They were nearing Varric though, and that dwarf did not need fuel for the fire that his stories would have if he had heard Solas say anything of his feelings for the Inquisitor. "I was thinking of the enjoyment I get from watching people dance, and also a memory I found while in the Fade. I was near Kirkwall at the time and saw a white hair elf, leaping and dancing in a rundown mansion. You could feel the joy in his movements, as if it was training and dancing at the same time."

"Wait! Did you just say a white hair elf?" Varric interjected since they were now close enough for him to hear properly.

Solas stopped and looked confused, "why yes, I felt that the memory was recent in it vividness. There was such joy in the motions and these strange markings on his body, I assumed that was why it lingered in the Fade. Do you know this elf?"

"Oh I could have swore Broody was just joking!" Varric said with perverse glee. "Oh I know that elf very, very well. I got to go write Hawke and let her know!" Varric started to move toward his table but was halted by Cassandra.

"It is your turn to practice Varric," she said, walking up to him.

"My dear Seeker, some really important business just came up and I have a letter to write."

"And it can wait long enough for us to see if you will be able to dance, or if the Inquisitor should leave you behind!" She grabbed his hand and made him go onto the floor.

Solas and Arwen chuckled at the two when a deep voice spoke to them. "May I have this dance, Inquisitor?" Cullen asked, holding out his hand. Solas nodded his approval and watched as the former Templar took her onto the floor. He watched for a moment at the smile Cullen was gifted with and a small pang of jealousy shot through him. Yet he did not need to worry. Arwen did spend more time with Cullen than her other advisors and she would more than likely have to dance with Cullen at the peace talks, so it was good they became familiar with each other on the dance floor. Solas also knew he could have another dance with her in private. Still his brow creased ever so slightly watching them.

 _"She is so wonderful. Moving with such grace as she does when she dances with her daggers. Flowing. Flawless. Forbidden. Too high for me to reach and already loved by another. Maker, don't let him hurt her. She is loved. Light. Lovely. Yet she smiles at me and I know she loves him. My Heart aches for what I can't have yet again. Surana, now her. I will never let her know. Longing. Loving. Lust. Please don't let him break her heart or I may break his skinny little neck."_

Solas never flinched at the revelations that Cole gave him as he appeared at his side. Yet it made him think. He was selfish to love her and be with her. He knew in the end, their love was doomed for heartache. Maybe…

"But you would hurt, badly. The old knot would never leave then. It has lessened, but not enough to come undone," Cole whispered as he watched Cullen dip Arwen at the end of the waltz.

"It matters little Cole," Solas replied as the other gathered to choice the next set to learn, his eyes never leaving the sway of her hips as she walked. "She deserves happiness. I know I will not be able to give that to her in the long run. There is no hope for what we have and share. I am selfish to want her, but that is how I am. Though most of my plans fall through, maybe this one will work. I can no bear to know that she hurts for me."

"I can help?" Cole asked, hopeful.

"Yes, after I am gone. You know I will have leave at some point. I can do this for her happiness even if I hurt. It is the least I can do for all that she has given me. I will write a letter. When the time comes, I want you to give it to him. I will at least speak to her of this when I leave." Solas sighed and watched as Cullen began to teach her the steps to a Fereldan Reel. Her red hair flowed and shimmered behind as the sun caught it through a window from above, her head tilited back as she laughed while the other joined her and the commander.

Yes he was selfish for doing this to her. For loving and wanting to be with her, but knowing that it will only end in heartbreak. Yet he could at least give her a means of happiness after he was gone.


End file.
